Ami Can't Get A Break
by SnickyPop
Summary: A oneshot where Ami confesses her love for sasuke, too bad the authoress is against her and it is a sakuraXsasuke! please R&R!T for mild language


**A/N: Ok peepz! This is my first oneshot! I hope you like it! R&R to tell me if you do or don't! It is SAKUSASU. It just comes later. Also this just came to me in like ten minutes worth of thinking, so here is the finished product. Sry for any spelling errors.**

_Thinking_

"normal speak"

**Oh and one more thing. Lets say sasuke came back to konoha when he was 16 and now they are 17, 'kay? **

**Ami Can't Get a Break**

_This is it! _Thought Ami to herself. _This is the day where I tell Uchiha Sasuke that I Love Him!_

You heard right. Ami's crush on Sasuke never left. She became more devoted when he left. She was his number one fangirl. And now that he was back, she was moving in. Sure he had been back for a couple of months already, but no one had really talked to him much that she had heard of. Except for his friends, but they were all either taken or had no interest in him. From the rumors she heard that some tomboy called Tenten was with the second hottest guy in Konoha, Hyuga Neji. Nara Shikamaru was with the Kazekage's older sister, Temari. Her old rival, Ino, stopped her crush on sasuke the minute he got back. She got bored of waiting, was Ami's guess. The shy little Hyuga girl, Hinata, was currently going out with naruto, the baka. (not nice Ami!! I will kill you one day with sporks, SPORKS!!!! –Ahem-) And all that left of the possible people sasuke would even consider to date was Haruno Sakura. _But who would ever date that forehead girl? It's a joke! And all these reasons is why sasuke-kun will have no choice to pick me! Some of his fans faltered when he left, and more so when he came back. But not me! I stuck with him the whole way through!_

Currently Ami was walking through the market way on her way to the Uchiha manor. _Where I will someday live_, she though in a giddy daze. Suddenly he bumped into something rock hard.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going you--Sasuke-kun!"

Yes, she had just run into the rock hard chest of Uchiha Sasuke, her love.

coughcoughOneSidedcoughcoughcough

"hn." Sasuke made to move but Ami stopped him.

"Sasuke-kun! I was just looking for you; I need to tell you something."

He looked at her quizzically, "do I know you?"

"mhm, I was in your class at the academy, Ami, remember? I even became a ninja, see," she said excitedly pointing to her ninja headband tied around her neck. "these things are so ugly, but if I don't ware it people won't take me seriously."

"is there a reason why you are here, Ami was it?"

"yeeeess, the truth is, I have something really important to tell you, sasuke-kun."

"hn."

"I love you. Ever since I first laid eyes on you. Your shiny hair, your obsidian eyes, your perfect body…" she snapped herself out of her daydream. "Even when you left I never stopped my passion. And now that your back I can finally let my feeling out. You are my soul mate, sasuke-kun. I can feel it in my heart that we are meant to be."

Sasuke just starred back like she was mad. "you are a little out of the loop, aren't you?" was his final statement.

"huh, what do you mean sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke!" shouted a pink haired kunoichi. "I have great news!"

Sakura came running up to the two people talking, er, make that one person talking and the other one half-heartedly listening. She cocked her head to the side, "Ami, is that you?"

"hey forehead girl! Aww, you're so cute, you're still chasing after sasuke-kun. Too bad, you are a little too late."

"huh, what are you talking about, ami?"

"you know her?" sasuke asked.

Her looked seemed to fall some, but not much, "yeah, she went to the academy with us. Hey!" she said taking notice of her headband, "you became a ninja!"

Ami was taken aback about how happy she sounded; this was not what she expected from the girl she used to make fun of. "uhh, yeah."

"so why are you here again?"

"oh," she smirked as she went on, "I just came to confess my undying love for my sasuke-kun."

They were starting to gather some viewers, I mean come on, it was practically a live show!

Sakura looked up to sasuke, "you still have fangirls?"

He took a big sigh, "apparently…"

"hmpf, excuse me but I am your number one fangirl if I do say so myself. I never lost my crush, not when you graduated, not when you left Konoha, and especially not when you came back!"

Sakura was trying to cover her laugh by burring her face in sasuke's arm, he could feel her breath tickling against his skin.

"can you hold on for a minute." He said to Ami.

"sakura, what was the great news you wanted to tell me?"

She instantly brought her head up and hugged sasuke, "I'm pregnant!"

"Sakura, that's too great for words." He said softly and hugged back, then gave her a tender kiss.

Oh your gonna love this. Ami just stood there, pointing a finger at them with her eyes wide and her mouth agape. She was stunned speechless.

"I…you…but we….what about…PREGNANT!!!"

There were excited whispers going around the crowd, "Uchiha and Haruno, never would have guessed…"… "Since when are they going out?"… "This is great! The Uchiha clan is going to be rebuilt after all these years!" and most importantly, "ohh, this is getting good. Wonder how it's going to end!"

"sasuke, we need to get the babies rooms ready and they need clothes. And Oh My Gosh, Ino is going to kill me if I don't tell her in like five minutes!!"

"sakura, calm down." Said sasuke in a soothing voice. There is time for all that, but don't stress out, ok?"

She took a deep breath and nodded.

Wait wait wait wait waaaaaaiiiit just a second here!" yelled Ami, who finally got out of her dazed faze. "Since when are you two an item, and since when are you friggen pregnant!???!!!!"

"uhh, since he got back and um, ten minutes ago."

"but, why _sakura_?"

"because, said sasuke like it was the simples thing in the world. "I love her, and she loves me, and that is never going to change. In fact," he said kneeling down, "sakura, I was waiting for you to come here. Will be with me always, as my wife?" he held up a necklace with the red and white Uchiha emblem on the end of the chain. She was so happy that tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I would have always been by your side, even if you didn't love me, sasuke."

Cheers came from the crowd. And Ami was preetttttty angry buy now.

"YOU ALL NEED TO GET LIVES!!!" and with that she stormed away, into the crowds of Konoha.

Sakura and Sasuke looked after her as if she were a mad man, which she practically was.

There were congratulations to the happy couple, until

"GODDAMMIT, SAKURA! DON'T EVEN TELL YOUR BEST FRIEND THAT YOUR PREGNANT!!"

---The End---

**A/N: so, how was my first oneshot? Did you like, did ya hate? Please tell me. And how was the ending, it just seemed like it was missing something. **

**Please Review!! I will greatly appreciate it!**

**--Sn1ck3rd00dl3**


End file.
